Reasons to Like
by Proud2beMexican
Summary: What did Astrid think of Hiccup when they weren't friends yet? Why does Hiccup like Astrid? This explains it all. There's a deeper reason why Hiccup has that connection with Astrid. Hiccup/Astrid


When dragon raids still occurred, Astrid was always doing something. Practicing, throwing her axe around etc. She always tried her hardest to make her family name proud. On occasions, she knew, out of the corner of her eye, Hiccup was watching her. She didn't mind. Astrid had never gotten the chance to meet Hiccup before, his dad almost never letting him out. But something about the boy, intrigued her.

Every time he came up with something new, she would un intentionally, silently cheer for it to work. But if it didn't, she would feel pity for him. Every time the others would mock him, or his dad would give him a disappointed scowl she frowned and clenched her axe. She would silently give him pity. She did take blame that she never said anything to stop it the harshness from the others. But, she would always refrain from joining them.

She did try to give him tips, but they would always end up sounding harsh. So instead, she watched him.

As time went on, and Hiccup finally got the chance to actually talk to Astrid, it left a well presented first meeting. Shaky at first, but eventually they got along.

Astrid realized Hiccup's true personality. The fact that he took her on a romantic flight just to convince her to like dragons, made her smile. That was the day they became true friends.

Hiccup's love interest has always been one girl. Out of the whole flat world, he only liked one. There were many reasons. That's a great thing about Hiccup. He always needed a reason to do something. He didn't like her because she was pretty. No, there was much more to it. Hiccup was ignored by Astrid in the beginning, but that gave him more time to admire her even more.

Once they were all friends, Hiccup had a better chance to seek out Astrid's small personality details. It made him love her even more than before.

_Hiccup's Journal_

All the other viking girls had green eyes, grey eyes, or dull blue eyes. Astrid had sky blue eyes, that stood out when she flew into the sky.

No matter how many times she tried to push her blond bangs out of her eye, I loved that it always came brushing over her eye again.

Astrid, along with me, didn't wear a viking helmet.

No matter how many times I insist, Astrid remains stubborn and refuses my help. I admire how bold she was. Astrid didn't need protecting. She only added strength.

Like me, Astrid remained independent. She didn't interact with many people, besides the other teens and me.

Other vikings charge in without thinking. Astrid was actually intelligent. Not as much as me, but her intelligence did rival mine. She was strategic and was well aware. She could tell right from wrong and snap me out of my senses.

When talking to someone else, her emotions were unclear. When she was talking to me, her smile constantly grew. I noticed that no one else was given that special smile she reserved for me.

No one else gave me those _amazing_ punches on my arm. It never feels the same with anyone else. Even if I were sad, her punches would always make me smile.

We would always tease each other. Sarcastic remarks here and there. If I was lucky, I could even get a laugh from her. With my sarcastic humor and her _amazing_ impersonations of me, the whole village classified our 'teasing' as flirting.

Astrid actually _tries_ to comfort me, when nobody else will. Sometimes, she's the only one who will ask 'what's wrong.' I was the first to see her soft side. Even though I prefer her rough side.

Astrid will never abandon me. Never can I go on a mission without Astrid and her stubbornness coming along. I know she does it because she worries about something happening to me. I know, because if she senses something wrong, I can always hear her calling my name from the other side if the island.

Astrid is comfortable with being competitive with me. I accept her competitive nature, just like she accepts my Hiccupish nature.

I finally feel important and useful, when Astrid marvels at my new inventions. I feel even more proud of myself.

I'm even familiar with her axe. Boy, can she use it better than any viking I've known.

To me, Astrid isn't pretty, she's beautiful. Her personality is strong with perseverance and confidence that makes her admirable. She can be a bit unreasonable, but no one's perfect.

No girl will ever be able to live up to her expectations. Astrid is one my best's friends. If I ever had to love anyone, I'm glad it's her.

Suddenly, behind him, Hiccup felt two arms wrap around his neck. If the arms hadn't been holding him, he probably would've jumped up in the air. Hiccup turned to see familiar blond bangs and a head buried in his neck. Hiccup shook with nervousness his face suddenly felt really hot.

"Thank you Hiccup, I love you too." Astrid said. Hiccup smiled and for once, was the first to make a move. His lips crashed with hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

And another thing. No one would ever give sweeter kisses than Astrid.

* * *

**Hello! This is a little new to me, this being my first HTTYD story without Toothless. My guy friend helped me write some of this. Sorry if this idea has been used. If it has, I wouldn't know. **

**But, there are reasons I choose to write this. A lot of people hate on Astrid, and I don't see why. They make her into some mean cruel person person who is only with Hiccup because of, IDK different reasons.**

**In 'The Big Four' (or Rise of the Tangled Brave Dragons) writers leave Astrid out. But it's not a story without Astrid. Also, I don't hate Camicazi, but I only read Book 1, so I didn't know who she was until a couple months ago. In my opinion, Astrid and Hiccup's relationship is original and I like it. I hope you guys liked. Please be nice and review on my short one-shot. **


End file.
